


El Paraíso de Tus Ojos

by Officer_ Grace_Kalakaua (Agent_Elena_Carter)



Series: El Paraíso de Tus Sueños [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/pseuds/Officer_%20Grace_Kalakaua
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegara el amor de madre?¿Hasta dónde estará dispuesta la Oficial Kono Kalakaua a llegar por el amor a su hija?¿Estará dispuesta a perder su placa con tal de recuperar a su hija?Descúbrelo aquí----------Wait soon for the English translationWait Soon la traduction françaiseAguarde em breve pela tradução em portuguêsAspetta presto la traduzione di questa storia in italiano





	1. El "paraíso"

**Author's Note:**

> No se si alguien leerá esto pero me encantaría que le dieran una oportunidad

Generalmente cuando a la gente se le menciona Hawaii piensa en playa, surf, mar, calor, buenos hoteles y mucha comida exótica; algo así como el paraíso, cosa que para la oficial Kono Kalakaua de la unidad especial de investigación 5-0 había dejado de ser hace 15 años...

~15 años antes~

— ¿Adám?— menciono una adolorada y embarazada Kono intentando despertar a su esposo Adám Nokimuri.

Adám se removió un poco en la cama, aún era de madrugada, esa noche los antojos de Kono lo habían mantenido desvelado, hace apenas unas dos horas había podido conciliar un sueño profundo y tranquilo... hasta ahora.

— ¡Adám!— grito Kono tomando su redondita panza con la mano derecha y con la otra el brazo de su marido.

Kono apretó el brazo de Adám las contracciones eran más fuertes de lo que esperaba pero ¿Quién la podría juzgar? Este era su primer parto.

Kono removió a su esposo otra vez no podía creer que justo cuando estaba por dar a luz a su hija el torpe de su marido ni se inmutará en ayudarla.

— Adám — dijo Kono por tercera vez esta noche, había roto fuente hace 30 minutos, ya había tenido 2 contracciones y sabía que si no salían ya mismo, se podría ir olvidando de la epidural — ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir tan lejos? — se reprocho mentalmente mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima y haciendo ademanes para parase sin contar con la tercera contracción que llego más fuerte que las anteriores haciendo que Kono apretara el brazo de su marido más fuerte que nunca, miro el reloj ahora a las contracciones eran cada 10 minutos, aún tenía tiempo para llegar al hospital... o casi.

Adám se despertó con un extraño dolor en el brazo no sabía que pasaba, se fijó en el reloj de la pared 2:32 a.m, se tayo los ojos y bostezo perezoso, intentó desperezarse pero el fuerte dolor que provoco el agarre de Kono hizo que se pusiera alerta y más aún cuando noto el colchón mojado.

— Ya es hora —le digo Kono a Adám cuando lo noto despierto... (Nah me la creo ni yo 😜🙈 ) en realidad... lo golpeo en el brazo muy fuerte.

—Tu hija ya va a nacer y ni por esas te levantas? — le reclamo adolorada Kono.

De inmediato Adám ayudo a Kono a sentarse, le alcanzo unas pantuflas que se puso mientras el tomaba la maleta para su bebita lista hace días y llamaba a Chin el primo de Kono que les había dicho una y mil veces que le avisar cuando el momento llegara.

—¿Hola? —un adormilado Chin se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

— Ya va a nacer —fue lo único que dijo Adám, después de todo no era nada fácil contar detalles cuando tu esposa está a punto de dar a luz.

—Voy para allá— fue lo único que escucho Adám antes de colgar e ir por su esposa.

Con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda de su esposo Kono llego al asiento del copiloto, Adám había tirado la maleta en los asientos traseros y se había subido para empezar a manejar lo más responsable y rápido posible hacia el hospital de Honolulu al tiempo que le recordaba a Kono como respirar.

Al llegar Kono ya había dilatado 1 centímetro y medio así que la subieron a una habitación mientras le pedían a un desesperado Adám todos los datos.

—¿Hace cuanto rompió fuente? —pregunto la enfermera ya finalizando el formulario que para Adám había sido eterno.

—Amm... —el pobre no sabía ni para donde correr, no se había dado cuenta en que momento esta locura había empezado —como a las 2 —dijo no muy seguro.

La enfermera término de escribir rápidamente y le paso el formulario a Adám quién después de firmarlo corrió por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su esposa.

—Sólo respira y relajare todo ira bien —intentaba tranquilizar a Kono su primo Chin pero los nervios de ella se podían notar a kilómetros.

Adám entro a la habitación, pudo notar todos los cables a los que tenían conectada a su esposa se acercó a ella y la beso.

—Aguanta un poco más amor —le dijo sosteniendo su mano —nuestra nenita ya pronto estará con nosotros —intentó animarla.

Kono sonrió pero justo una fuerte contracción llego y no puedo evitar gritar, unas enfermeras entraron a la habitación corriendo esa había sido la contracción más fuere de la última hora y media.

Trasladaron a Kono a una sala de partos, obviamente fue Adám quién entro con ella.

Chin con una sonrisa en el rostro sacó su teléfono, miro la hora 4:34 a.m, siento que era una hora prudente para llamar al resto del equipo y la familia.

12 horas y media después de un parto al natural y sin pastilla para ayudar a con el dolor Kono dio a luz a su primera hija.

—Es una niña muy sana —les dijo la enfermera que le entregó la niña a Kono. 

Cuando Kono vio la carita de su hija se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, no podía ser más feliz.

— Hola mi hijita— Kono beso la cabecita de su bebe —Bienvenida al mundo— le susurro cerquita al oído.

—Nuestra guerrera —dijo Adám viendo con cariño a su hija.

Ambos padres habían decidido que no utilizarían halagos referentes a la belleza externa, ellos querían que su hija se siento era fuerte, valiente, inteligente y sobretodo que se amará a si misma.

Las sonrisas en las caras de los padres no podía ser más grandes porque era imposible.

Lamentablemente para Kono se tuvieron que llevar a la niña para registrarla como ciudadana Estadounidense así que Adám fue con la nena por la insistencia de su esposa.

Apesar de que Adám seguía en pijama y la gente lo miraba raro el no podía de la felicidad su nenita acababa de nacer.

Después de terminar con los registros, chequeos y formalidades aburridas se llevaron a la nena al cuarto típico con muchos bebés.

Cuando Adám llego no se esperaba encontrar con medio mundo allí hasta los compañeros de trabajo de Kono estaban hay (aún que bueno eso se lo debía esperar ellos siempre están hay no como parte de la familia).

Adám les señalo a su pequeña todos estaban facinados.

—Hey, —Chin llamo la atención de Adám —Kono me pidió que te trajera algo de ropa no te quería en pijama por todo el hospital.

Ambos rieron, Adám se fue a cambiar, Chin se quedo con la bebe, Kono ya había sido llevada a la habitación para que tomara una muy merecida siesta y todos los demás fueron a ver a una exhausta y feliz Kono.

Después de una media hora le llevaron a Kono su bebe, ella estaba completamente feliz cuando la pudo alzar por segunda vez en la vida las palabras no alcanzarían para describir la felicidad y también el revuelto de emociones que tenían los padres así que sólo me limitare a decir que si pagarán por sonreír ellos serían millonarios.


	2. ¿SENK o ESNK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Kono y Adam da un giro inesperado

A la mañana siguiente Kono besaba la cabecera de su bebé cuando su primo Chin y su esposo Adám entran a la habitación completamente embobados con la dulce escena.

Ambos se acercaron cada uno se hizo un lado de la cámara.

—¿Cómo le van a poner? —Pregunto Chin

Kono y Adám se miraron, si bien es cierto que habrían tenido 9 meses para elegir un nombre ninguno le gustaba o no les terminaba de convencer.

—Aún no sabemos —respondió Kono.

Adám sonrió nervioso esperaba que las cosas salieran como las habían planeado.

—Bueno que tal ... Elizabeth —propuso Chin.

—¿Cómo la reina? —Le pregunto Kono en forma de burla.

Admitamoslo si Kono hubiera visto la cara de su esposo en ese momento había sabido que algo planeaban esos dos.

—Si, como las dos reinas más fuertes de Inglaterra

—Tiene un punto —habló por primera vez Adám. 

—Bueno, si pero yo había pensado en Samantha - Dijo Kono Acariciando la carita de su bebe.

\- Samantha Elizabeth Nokimuri Kalakua .

Kono sonrió, le encantó el nombre que le dio a la niña y que ella estaba distraída Adám sacó de su bolsillo una cadenita con una forma de tabla de surf y con una K grabada en el medio.

—Siempre hay que recordar de donde venimos —le dijo.

Kono ESTABA apunto de llorar, el cuello era hermoso Pero Que su marido se Tomara El Tiempo de Darle Este detalle la tenia muy feliz.

Adám le coloco el collar a Kono , ambos sintieron pero justo a la pequeña niña, vio y de inmediato preguntas llevárselo a la boca que Adán en un movimiento rápido le puso el collar en la espalda para que su hija no se lo comiera.

—Para ti también hay —le dijo. Adán a la niña muestra un collar.

—Es muy pequeña como para usarlo adecuadamente Kono.

—Lo se Amor —Amún sacó un collar de tela que tenía un bolsillo donde metió el collar de oro y luego vendió el bolsillo del cuello de la tela —Igualidad de la hermosa— la mamá ha puesto el cuello de la tela en el cuello de la niña que feliz juguete con el nuevo collar y con la mano de su madre al mismo tiempo.

La barbilla estaba mirando la escena con ternura antes de que se escuchara un "permiso" interrumpiendo el lindo momento.

Kamekona entro a la habitación con muchos globos y muñecos.

Kono sonrió al verlo entrar.

\- Felicidades —les dijo feliz a lo que ellos agradecieron.

—Mira cuantos regalos te trajo el tío.

Kamekona sonrió y pregunto por el nombre pero cuando dijo que lo que acabó de elegir no pudo evitar preguntar.

¿Cómo quedé en el registro? - Kono miro a su esposo con preocupación pero luego noto lo relatado que estaba calmo ... sólo un poco.

—Bueno Kono ya me había dicho que le gustaba el nombre Samantha y cuando Chin me dijo que el nombre de Elizabeth hace una semana decidí ponerle así.

—Osea que esta registrado en ese orden? Ya saben, Samantha Elizabeth se apropió de Kamekona algo confuso. 

Se muestra cómo se llama y murmura una palabra.

Todo se redirigió en su expresión.

El sonrió, Chin y Kamekona salieron rumbo a la cafetería dejando sola a la nueva familia feliz.

Lástima que la felicidad no dura tanto ...

Kono cerró los ojos fuertemente, esto se cumplió hace 15 años desde ... eso.

Kono estaba sentado en la arena viendo al mar con un par de lástimas rebeldes habían escapado de sus ojos al recordar todo empañar su vista del paisaje.

Se ha dado una "escapadita" en el trabajo para pedir poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y no se sentó muy bien así que también. muy difícil para ambos.

Kono se envió a uno de los sofás, tomó la computadora y entró al archivo con el nacimiento de su bebé.

Llega cada segundo que lo vi, fue una grabación de 12 horas que su esposo había sido editado para que quedara en 3.

Ya casi al final del video y con el cielo totalmente oscuro Kono comenzó a llorar más fuerte cuando vio la carita de su bebe, tanta era la distracción de Kono que no siento cuando su esposo se entro y mucho menos cuando se acerco para abrazarla por la espalda .

No dije nada, solo me quedo abrazando a su esposa como la última vez.

Kamekona y Chin se han ido ido Kono y Adán fueron muy felices junto a su nenita cuando se trata de un enfermero se dice que se ha llevado a la niña porque se descubrió un problema en el corazón y si no se da la vida. niña morirá.

Muy asustado Adám y Kono le dan a la niña, Adám sigue a enfermero quién percatarse empieza a correr.

Al principio Adámese que es por la urgencia, pero al mismo tiempo, por el momento, recién nacidos. El malísimo.

En este día del año ... desde hace más de 15 terribles y desesperados para los señores Noshimuri Kalakagua.

Adán ya estaba muy nervioso porque nadie le dio la respuesta de su hija recién nacida.

No puedo creer todo lo que acabamos de pasar no teníamos la idea de como decírselo a su esposa eso fue destruirse pero el hecho de que no se haya podido leer, Kono sufriría muchísimo más si no hubiera tenido conocimiento. Todo a su valor.

—¿A muerto? —Pregunto llorando - ¿Nuestra bebe a muerta? —Volvió a preguntar destruida después de todo para Kono su hija estaba en una operación súper delicada que podría salvarle o quitarle la vida ... para nada ha sido secuestrada para quién sabe quién sabe quién es el mundo de Kono.

"No lo sé", respondió cabizbajo haciendo que el llanto de Kono aumentara.

El fue, el abrazo y le dio la peor noticia que una madre podría resivir.

—Secuestraron a nuestra hija Kono secuestraron a nuestra bebe

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por la oportunidad 
> 
>  
> 
> Wait soon for the English translation  
> Wait Soon la traduction française  
> Aguarde em breve pela tradução em português  
> Aspetta presto la traduzione di questa storia in italiano


End file.
